


Everything I Need

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [64]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I have you and you're everything I need."





	Everything I Need

Fandoms: General Hospital/Arrow  
Title: Everything I Need  
Characters: Sam McCall and Roy Harper  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Roy Harper  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I have you and you're everything I need."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 195

Word used: Desolate

Drabble # 64: Everything I Need

The town where Roy had grown up was desolate after a plague had wiped out everyone and everything in Starling City, Seattle seven years ago. Now, the closest anyone gets to Seattle is Idaho, ten hours away.

Sam looked up from the computer when her husband Roy walked into the bedroom and she gave him a sad smile. "I just finished checking news sites for an update on Starling City. It's still not functional."

When Roy nodded and walked over to Sam, he moved to stand behind her chair and rested his hands on her shoulders. A few moments later, he began to rub his wife's shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Thank you for keeping tabs on my hometown," he told her. Roy paused and then said, "I've been doing some thinking, and I realized something. I used to think that I had lost everything when I had to leave Seattle. That kind of thinking was wrong. I have you and you're everything I need."

Sam smiled at her husband's words and got up from her desk chair. She took Roy's hand and the two of them went downstairs and split up as they began to clean the house.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
